Threaded fasteners commonly used in the aviation industry are typically comprised of a pin and a nut. One example is the well-known HI-LOK fastener. In this type of fastener, the pin is comprised of a shaft and two ends. One end has a head, and the other end has a flat surface having a polygonal-shaped recess. Typically, the recess is hexagonal-shaped. The end having the recess also has male threads around the outer surface of the pin shaft.
The nut has female threads that screw onto the male threads on the pin. The nut is also comprised of a frangible collar having a polygonal-shaped, and typically hexagonal-shaped, outer surface. As the nut is screwed onto the pin, the frangible collar is designed to shear off when a pre-determined amount of torque is applied to the nut, thereby leaving the nut fastened to the pin.
Therefore, in order to fasten the nut to the pin, it is necessary to have a fastening tool such as a wrench to engage the collar of the nut, as well as a key (hereinafter referred to as a “hex key”) to simultaneously engage with the hexagonal recess at the end of the pin. The hex key is necessary in order to prevent the pin from rotating with the nut as the wrench rotates the nut and the attached collar.
Both the wrench and the hex key must be used simultaneously to fasten the nut to the pin. In the case of a simple open-ended wrench, the hex key can easily be used without obstructing the motion of the wrench. However, in the case of a socket wrench, the wrench itself must have a hole through which the hex key can be inserted in order to engage the recess in the pin.
Some prior art fastening tools combine the wrench and the hex key into a single tool. The prior art discloses both manual and power tools combining a wrench and a hex key. Such tools are commonly used in the aviation industry to set HI-LOK fasteners or similar types of fasteners. However, there are problems with tools disclosed in the prior art. Pneumatic HI-LOK fastening tools are complex pieces of equipment and, consequently, are extremely expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, pneumatic HI-LOK fastening tools are not easily adaptable for other uses that do not require a hex key, such as standard nut and bolt fastening applications. Additionally, currently available fastening tools do not allow the tool to be converted for use as a drill.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a relatively inexpensive and simple-to-use fastening tool that can be used to set HI-LOK fasteners or similar types of fasteners. Furthermore, a need exists in the art for a versatile tool that can be used for a variety of torqueing applications including, but not limited to, setting HI-LOK fasteners, as well as for standard nut and bolt fastening applications. Additionally, a need exists in the art for a versatile tool that can be converted from a fastening tool to a drilling tool with minimal effort.